In the conventional type of electronic timepiece, the switching required for setting or adjusting the time display is effected by bringing a switching member into and out of contact with a projecting portion of a pin which is mounted on a dielectric base plate. This construction has the disadvantage that the mounting of the contact pin is complicated and by reason of the projection of the pin from the base plate it is impossible to make a thin type watch. Furthermore, the pin may become loosened by the repeated contact of the switching member whereby contact of the pin with a printed circuit on the dielectric base plate is broken.